Valve arrangements of the type described above are known from prior art and are used, for example, in motor vehicles for regulating cooling water circuits or in drink vending machines. A disk valve arrangement, for example, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,576 A, which comprises a disk valve and a drive unit. The disk valve has a first housing, in which the elements required for setting the flow cross-sections, such as, by way of example, a pivotable valve disk, are arranged. The drive unit has an electromechanical drive mechanism which is arranged in a second housing. In this case, the first housing is spaced apart from the second housing, wherein a drive shaft of the drive mechanism protrudes from the second housing into the first housing, where it is positively connected to the valve disk for guided rotation. The installation of the disk valve arrangement is therefore relatively difficult and, in particular, not suitable for using a simple modular system during the installation.